Pansie
Entry for October Palette Contest It was snowing. Great. A dark purple NightWing huffed, and a chill ran down his spine. He was staying in a small cave with one other dragon, a pale white IceWing, and one egg. It was speckled with purples and off-white. After hours of waiting, the egg was finally hatching, or at least he hoped so. Tiny flakes of snow coated his scales, making him look half-IceWing. Not unlike my daughter. He thought, with only a small touch of bitterness. Peeling his eyes off of his egg, Saboteur looked at the female IceWing. “Are you sure about this?” His voice was low and rough, like his throat was coated with stalactites. The IceWing hesitated, staring ruefully at the small egg on the cold ground. But before she could respond, cracks began spider-webbing across the egg. Slowly, slowly, a talon poked out, noticeably dull. Saboteur grimaced as the dragonet poked its head out, a mottled mess of grey-ish white and dark purple. Her horns looked as though they had been squished inside the egg, crumpled and angular. The dragonet blinked her big icy blue eyes and stared up at her parents. She scrambled out of the egg, her dull claws barely gripping the smooth surface of the egg. With a flump, she landed on the cold stone. Staring around at her new surroundings, there was a small clump of purple flowers. The dragonet reached out her talons towards them, a small grin on her soft face. The IceWing smiled grimly down at her, then plucked her off of the ground. In an unexpectedly harsh voice, she stared down at her hybrid dragonet. “Well, I guess you like those flowers, huh? Pansies. Guess you’ve chosen your name, Pansie.” ---- Notes for in between that I’ll add to later -Takes place a couple generations after Darkstalker -Grew up with her mother (Shiver) because Saboteur was ashamed of Pansie -Shiver tried to get Pansie into the circles, so she might have a successful life -But due to her very odd coloring, parentage, and refusal to eat meat, she was at the very bottom -Never did well in school, always was spacing out -Before she turned 8, Shiver forced her to take the Diamond Trials -Very reluctantly, Pansie agreed -She took the trial against the top dragonet at the time, Chill -As it always has been, the trial was rigged -Chill was given a special spear that would freeze Pansie -Once the trial commenced, Chill almost immediately froze her Suddenly, everything was cold. Her talons stopped moving, they were gone now. Fear pounded through her brain, which seemed to be alive for the first time in her life. Thoughts dashed through it, most unfocused and unfinished. Pansie had never felt this cold before, her IceWing half had always kept her warm. But now, it was as thought she had swallowed an entire snowstorm, whirling and writhing inside her. The cold had reached her belly, she couldn’t feel that anymore as well. In front of her was a pale white IceWing with empty blue eyes. Just like mother. One fully formed thought punctured her panicking brain. It was something she had never noticed before, but now it was very apparent. The other IceWing was holding a spear made of ice, which he had plunged into her chest about an eternity ago. At least, that’s what it felt like. The ice was at her neck now, keeping her in the pose of complete shock she had been in. She wanted to roar, to scream, to do anything, but her body didn’t oblige. With another shock of horror, Pansie realized she would very soon be joining the frozen statues around her. Before she could do anything else, before any more thoughts could penetrate her fear, it was over. Standing before the pale white IceWing was a statue, a now lifeless husk of what used to be a dragon. Frozen in ice forever, a warning to those who ever attempt the Diamond Trials. Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)